The present invention relates to a grease replenishing device for replenishing a grease-lubricated rolling device with a grease which bears a spindle that operates at a high rotary speed, etc.
There are many mechanisms for replenishing a low rotary speed rolling bearing with a grease to prolong the lifetime thereof. However, little or no mechanisms for controlling the amount of grease to be supplied into a high rotary speed rolling bearing have been put to practical use.
When a rolling bearing operates at a high rotary speed while being replenished with a grease without sufficient control, possible excessive rise of the amount of grease causes rapid heat generation or possible excessive reduction of the amount of grease causes improper lubrication of the bearing leading to seizing.